Susan Storm (Earth-7712)
| Relatives = Mandroid (brother) | Universe = Earth-7712 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutate empowered by Cosmic Ray exposure | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Jim Craig; Rick Hoberg | First = What If? #6 | HistoryText = The past history of Sue Storm of Earth-7712 would mirror that of her Earth-616 counterpart until the fateful day in which she and her friends would become the Fantastic Four. When four friends piloted a starship into space, they were exposed to cosmic rays that mutated them. Their personality traits affected the ways in which they were mutated. Susan Storm, whose pliable personality allowed her to adapt and mold herself to fit with her more dominating friends, became the elastic Ultra-Woman. She agreed with the others to use their powers for the benefit of mankind, becoming the Fantastic Four. She and Ben began contemplating a relationship after Reed's transformation into Big Brain caused her to grow distant from him. Their developing relationship caused Reed to be tricked by Doctor Doom, who had promised to help him regain a human body, to power his time machine. After Reed was trapped by Doom and his psychic energy was being used to power the time machine, Sue and the others fought their way into Doom's castle. After they had managed to reach the chamber, they were easily overpowered by Doom, but when he brutally beat Sue, Reed struck Doom with another psychic blast. Despite the attacks, Doom managed to active the time machine, which exploded. Big Brain's form was destroyed, but not before he could transfer his mind into Doom's body, displacing Doom's mind. Sue remained with the Fantastic Four after Reed renamed himself Mister FantasticWhat If? #6. Sue and the others would be selected by the Time Variance Authority to foil a plot by Immortus to take over all time by absorbing massive amounts of chronal energy. Sue and the others would be transported to a point in Immortus' past and clash with is younger self. The younger version of Immortus would slay them with doomsday weaponsWhat If? Vol. 2 #39. While the TVA resurrected a number of the beings that they used in the Timequake event, it is unrevealed if Susan Storm of Earth-7712 was among those who was resurrected. | Powers = Ultra-Woman possesses the power to mold and shape herself in any way at will | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = It is noteworthy that Roy Thomas decided to give the alias name of Ultra-Woman to Susan here in December 1977, as Susan retained the Invisible Girl alias in the Fantastic Four comic for almost eight more years, until John Byrne changed her name to the Invisible Woman at the end of issue #283, October 1985. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stretching